I Pick A Chick Flick Over A Horror Movie Any Day
by Updates-Please
Summary: Reela. One shot. Sequel to Worth Your While. SmuttyFullyness. LOL!


_Hello there! I know I've been pretty absent but as I said the last time I posted, I've been really ill. I'm just starting to recover and shouldn't really be anywhere near a computer but I felt guilty that I haven't posted for so long. Plus, I miss the reviews. LOL! I already have the next chapter for Clash Of The Titans planned out in my head but since it is most probably going to be quite a long chapter, I decided it would be better if I wrote something shorter. I have so many of these one shots floating around my head it's nice to have them down. This is actually a sequel to Worth Your While. I hope everyone likes it._

---x---

I Pick A Chick Flick Over A Horror Movie Any Day

Ray and Neela stood impatiently in the queue for tickets at the cinema.

'Urgh! Could this queue move any slower? We're definitely going to miss the start of the film.'

Ray turned to look at Neela and smirked 'I didn't think you'd mind. You use any excuse to avoid watching a horror movie and I've heard that Saw 3 is really scary.'

Neela shot him an annoyed glare 'I am not, under any circumstances, watching Saw 3. I had nightmares for a week after you made me watch 1 and 2.'

'Aww' Ray's smirk broadened and he slung his arm around her shoulders. 'I thought I was a brilliant distraction from your nightmares.'

It was Neela's turn to smirk as she pushed his arm off of her. 'Don't get too cocky, you weren't that good of a distraction.' Noticing that they were getting further up the queue Neela turned back to Ray and pouted.

'Can we please watch that Catherine Zeta-Jones movie?'

Ray shook his head furiously. 'Uh uh. No way. I am not going to get stuck watching a chick flick.'

Neela wound her hands in his scarf and pulled him closer towards her, pressing her whole body into his. 'Please?' she pouted.

Ray felt Neela's warm body pressing into his and felt himself start to relent. Looking down at her he realised just why she had dressed the way she had. She was wearing a black mini skirt and dark red tank top that showed more cleavage then he had ever seen her show outside of the apartment. Admittedly, she was wearing a denim jacket on top but it was still unbuttoned. He had been shocked to say the least when they were getting ready to leave for their date and Neela had come out of their bedroom dressed like that. But being a guy he didn't say anything, opting instead to enjoy what he was sure to be a rare view. Still, he was determined to stick to his resolve.

Neela looked into Ray's eyes and could see that he wasn't going to relent. Licking her lips and leaning in closer, she whispered just before their lips met 'Please? I'll make it worth your while.' And with that she kissed him and ran her tongue along his lips. Neela wasn't one for public displays of affection and would certainly never dress like this but as Ray had pointed out earlier, she would do anything to avoid watching a horror film.

'_I'll make it worth your while._' All thoughts left Ray's mind as he felt Neela's warm, wet lips touch his. His earlier resolve melted and he held back a moan as he felt her tongue running along his lips. His mind flashed back to the first time she had said those words to him and felt himself harden slightly. She had made good on her promise and he would never forget that night or the countless others that had followed. Neela's soft body beneath his. Her panting in his ear. Her coffee coloured legs wrapped tightly around his back.

Ray moved to deepen the kiss but Neela pulled away. He could sense that people were staring but his eyes wouldn't leave hers. Finally tearing his eyes away, Ray walked up to the ticket machine to pay. Neela smiled happily behind his back as she saw the button he pressed – No Reservations.

---x---

Ray sat in the theatre and felt boredom reach a new level. He turned to see Neela's silhouette, completely engrossed in the film. He reached out a hand a started to play with her silky soft hair, brushing his fingers against her neck. Neela reached out and slapped away his hand, never once taking her eyes off the screen.

Blowing out a breath, he looked around. There weren't many people there and even fewer men. Those men he could see were either gay, sobbing their hearts at whatever was happening in the film or as bored as he was, obviously dragged into the theatre by their respective girlfriends/wives.

Ray started to tap his fingers against his knee thinking of all the ways that Neela would have to make this up to him. None of them seemed sufficient though.

Neela could hear Ray fidgeting and shot him an annoyed glare.

'Will you stop fidgeting?' she whispered.

'This film is soooo boring. I can't believe I let you drag me in here.'

'I didn't drag you in here. You agreed.'

'I was coerced. Any man would have agreed.'

Neela turned back to the screen and found she had missed the pivotal plot twist. Feeling more frustrated she whispered back angrily 'Now look, I missed the best part. Will you just be quiet. I said I'd make it up to you.'

'No amount of making up will ever make the trauma of this experience go away' Ray replied childishly.

He expected Neela to retort with a sarcastic comment but was caught of guard when she turned to him with a seductive grin plastered onto her face. Hooking her leg over his she pulled him closer like before.

'You sure about that?' Neela murmured and fastened her lips against his, plunging her tongue into his mouth.

Ray responded instantly, brushing his tongue back against hers. One of his hands were tangled in her dark hair, holding her against him, while the other stroked her warm dark skin from her knee to the edge of her skirt.

Neela tilted her head so that she could deepen the kiss and ran her hand down his chest. Her other hand ran up the inside of his leg and brushed against his groin. She felt his erection through the denim of his jeans and smiled with satisfaction.

Ray felt himself harden and when Neela's hand brushed up against him he couldn't help but let out a desperate groan that was muffled by their kissing. It briefly registered in his mind that it was a good thing that they were sitting right at the back of the theatre in a dark corner or they would be thrown out for sure.

Ray withdrew his tongue from her mouth and began to suck on her bottom lip. He moved his hands up to cup her breasts and even through her clothes, he could feel her nipples harden.

Neela could feel desire shoot through her but pushed his hands away. Before Ray could say anything she leaned towards him and started to kiss the small patch of skin exposed by his shirt.

Ray closed his eyes, pleasuring enveloping him as he felt Neela leave her mark on his neck and rubbed her hand against him. She continued upward until she reached his ear.

Nipping at the lobe, she whispered breathlessly 'There's more of that at home if you finish watching the movie.'

At that Neela turned back to the screen and carried on watching the film as if nothing had happened. Ray just stared at her for a few moments completely astounded. He wanted her so badly he ached. He fought the urge to drag her back home and show her just how much. Taking deep calming breaths, he too turned back to the film. He could wait, because if that was how Neela repaid him in a public place, he couldn't wait to see what she was going to be like when they were in the privacy of their own home.

Screw it. I pick a chick flick over a horror movie any day.

---x---

_This is pretty good if I do say so myself. LOL! But what matters is what you guys think. I know it's not very believable that they could get away with something like that __in real life but that's the beauty of a fic. It's not. LOL! I know the Neela in my fics tend to be quite OOC but I'm working on the principle that I want to see a more decisive Neela next season and lots of roomie lovin. Double LOL! Ignore me, I'm mad. Review please._


End file.
